TRAINEE
by ShinJinSeung
Summary: 3 orang trainee SM disuruh tinggal di dorm Super Junior !Dan,ke-3 trainee tersebut merupakan yeoja !Bagaimana reaksi ELF bila mengetahuinya ?Terlebih lagi ke-3 yeoja tersebut berpacaran dengan anggota Super Junior!
1. Annyeong

**TRAINEE **  
**Summary:3 orang trainee SM disuruh tinggal di dorm Super Junior !Dan,ke-3 trainee tersebut merupakan yeoja !Bagaimana reaksi ELF bila mengetahuinya ?Terlebih lagi ke-3 yeoja tersebut berpacaran dengan anggota Super Junior! **  
**Rating:T**  
**Genre:Friendship,Romance****  
Disclaimer:Super Junior milik SM Ent. ,Anggotanya milik orangtua dan keuarganya**(kcuali Yesung milik sy huahuahua#ditndng cloud  
**Warn:OC(If u don't like go away !)  
n.b:Author bakal ikut jadi salah satu pemeran utama !Jadi lebih baik anggap tokoh disini itu kaian,OK ? **

"Tok..tok..tok… ceklek" suara pintu membuka ,"Anyeong" suara 3 yeoja terdengar di dorm Super Junior yang errr….tenang ? Kemudian,namja berambut pirang menghampiri ke-3 yeoja tersebut "Ah,Anyeong maaf tapi kalo mau meminta tanda tangan lain hari saja ,ne ?"kata namja tersebut sambil mengatasi kebisingan tingkat parah yang dibuat para member Super Junior.

Yapp…Oppadeul Super Junior kita seperti biasa selalu ribut,"YA,Cho Kyuhyun beraninya kau !"jeritan namja cantik membuat seluruh anggota Super Junior + 3 yeoja tadi menutup telinga dari suara yang memekakan telinga tersebut."Chulie pelankan sedikit suaramu kita kedatangan tamu seharusnya kita..bla..bla..bla… " tegur *atau ceramah ?* namja pirang yang menyambut ke 3 yeoja tadi ,sedangkan namja cantik yang ditegur malah sibuk kejar-kejaran dengan magnae Super Junior yang tadi dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong Heechul sehingga namja cantik yang sedang duduk dengan tenangnya tersebut jatuh.

Setelah selesai dari 'pidato'nya leader Super Junior alias Leeteuk langsung sweatdrop setelah mengetahui orang yang di'ceramahi'nya tadi masih kejar-kejaran dengan Kyuhyun."Ehmm…baiklah sampai jumpa ,Anyeong"Leeteuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan setelah ia pulih dari sweatdropnya tadi (?) kepada 3 yeoja yang masih asik menonton aksi kejar-kejaran Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu !"ucap 3 yeoja tadi + bapak –bapak yang sering berkeliaran #plak di gedung SM Ent.  
"Sooman-ssi ?,omong-omong ada apa anda mau ke sini ?"Tanya Leeteuk to the point  
"Ah,tolong kumpulkan semua anggota Super Junior dulu "Jawab sang CEO SM Ent. tersebut.

Leeteuk mengabsen member Super Junior satu persatu,setelah itu Lee Sooman menjelaskan maksud kedatangan 3 yeoja tersebut.  
"3 yeoja ini adalah trainee SM Ent. yang masih baru,karena mereka tidak berasal dari Korea maka mereka akan tinggal di dorm Super Junior"jelas Lee Sooman.  
Hana…  
Dul…  
Set…  
"Mwo !"  
"Tapi,kami kan laki-laki !"protes Eunhyuk  
"Mengapa mereka tidak tinggal di dorm SNSD atau f(x) saja ?"Tanya Ryeowook disertai anggukan member Super Junior lainnya,"Pokoknya keputusan ini mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat(?)"Jawab Lee Sooman dengan tegas.  
"O ya mereka tidak dapat berbicara dalam bahasa Korea jadi pakailah bahasa Inggris"Lanjut sang CEO SM Ent. ,Lee Sooman pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan member Super Junior.

Setelah ditinggal Lee Sooman semua member Super Junior menatap Kibum sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangguk pasrah,"Siapa nama kalian ?"Tanya Kibum dalam bahasa Inggris tentunya,  
(Note:mulai dari sini yang dicetak miring mereka berbicara dalam bahasa mereka sendiri ya..)  
"Lee Hee Yoong imnida"Kata salah satu yeoja,"Eh,kamu bisa berbahasa Korea ?" Tanya Siwon  
"Hanya sedikit'Jawab Hee Yoong singkat."Shin Hyeon Min imnida"yeoja berambut coklat memperkenalkan dirinya."Anyeong,Shin Jin Seung imnida"Kini,giliran yeoja berambut hitam sedada memperkenalkan dirinya(author akan jd tokoh d ff ini jd yg g sk tng jgn nge-bash ok ?)"Anyeong HeeYoong-ssi,Hyeon Min-ssi,Jin Seung-ssi"Sambut member Super Junior bersamaan

~~~~~SKIP~~~~~

Setelah acara memperkenalkan diri kini member Super Junior mulai akrab dengan para yeoja dilihat sekarang Hee Yooong sedang merusuh bersama EunHae,Yeon Min sedang bertanding game dengan Kyuhyun,dan Jin Seung yang tengah asyik dengan para binatang peliharaan Super Junior.

TBC  
Akhirnya chapter pertama jadi fufufu…#Author gila

Ok,akhir kata RnR please…

.


	2. Truth Or Dare

TRAINEE  
Summary:3 orang trainee SM disuruh tinggal di dorm Super Junior !Dan,ke-3 trainee tersebut merupakan yeoja !Bagaimana reaksi ELF bila mengetahuinya ?Terlebih lagi ke-3 yeoja tersebut berpacaran dengan anggota Super Junior!  
Rating:T  
Genre:Friendship,Romance**  
**Disclaimer:Super Junior milik SM Ent. ,Anggotanya milik orangtua dan keluarganya(kcuali Yesung milik sy huahuahua#ditndng cloud)  
Warn:OC,Thypo(s)**  
**

Heechul berjalan menuju ruang tamu,kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jin Seung sedang bernain dengan para peliharaan anggota Super Junior termasuk tersenyum "Jin Seung.."Panggil Heechul,entah kenapa Heechul tidak berbicara formal kepada Jin Seung,Hee Yoong,dan Yeon Min yang lebih muda darinya padahal sudah kebiasaan bahwa Heechul selalu berbicara formal kepada gadis yang lebih muda darinya,"Ah,ne ada apa ?"  
"Ada berapa binatang ?"  
"15,belum termasuk Ddangkoma(kura"ny Yesung yg udh di sumbangin) dan Ddabong(anjing ryeowook yg sdh mati)"Jawab Jin Seung,  
"Memang kenapa ?"Lanjut Jin Seung  
"Tidak apa-apa,aku mengkhawatirkan bisa-bisa disini jadi toko binatang"Heechul mendengus,  
Jin Seung terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah member Super Junior yang paling cantik itu.

"Makan siang sudah siap…"Teriak namja berambut pirang memanggil dongsaengdeul dan hyungdeul nya,kemudian 12 namja dan 3 yeoja menghampiri meja makan."Ehmm..Wookie kau yakin,kita semua akan memakan ini ?"Tanya Siwon,"Iya,hyung memang kenapa ?"Tanya Ryeowook ..lama.."_Wookie..kita makan ramen lagi ? Kita kan sudah 4 hari makan hari ini ada tamu_"kata Leeteuk,"_Tapi..persediaan makanan kita sudah habis,hyung_"Jawab Ryeowook,"_Dan aku belum sempat belanja_"Lanjutnya lagi

"_Kalau begitu,aku akan temani Wookie yang mau ikut ?"_Tanya Leeteuk,4 tangan teracung ke atas._"Baiklah,Siwon,Shindong,Yesung,dan Kangin ikut,sisanya tinggal di dorm"_Perintah sang leader,"_Oya,dan kalian ber-4 kalau mau beli apa-apa bayar sendiri"_lanjut Leeteuk tajam*haduh,oppa pelitny msh brthn aja#digeplak leeteuk*.Kemudian mereka ber-6 meninggalkan dorm Super Junior.

"Kibum Oppa apa yang mereka bilang ?Dan kenapa Leeteuk Oppa dan yang lainnya keluar ?"Tanya Jin Seung kepada Kibum,"Mereka beli bahan makanan"Jawab Kibum singkat,"Oh".

"Baiklah,bagaimana kalau kita bermain sambil menunggu mereka ?"Tanya Donghae,"Boleh"seluruh orang yang ada disitu menjawab serentak kecuali Kibum dan Kyuhyun."YA,Kyu kau mau main tidak ?"Tanya Sungmin,"Boleh..".  
"Kibum ?"  
"Baiklah.."  
"Kalau begitu bagaiman kalo kita bermain 'Truth Or Dare' ?"Tanya Eunhyuk,akhirnya seluruh orang yang ada disitu menyetujui.

Kemudian mereka semua membentuk lingkaran,Eunhyuk menjelaskan,"Peraturannya sederhana kita akan menanyai orang secara acak,lalu,kalau sudah memilih satu harus menjawab ataupun ,jangan lupa gunakan Bahasa , mulai dari aku,Heechul hyung.."  
"Ne"  
"Truth or Dare ?"  
"Truth"Jawab Heechul yakin,  
"Siapa yang kau sukai diantra Yeon Min,Jin Seung,dan Hee Yoong ?"Tanya Eunhyuk,  
"YA,pertanyaan macam apa itu ?"Protes Heechul,  
"Jawab saja…",  
Heechul pun membuka mulutnya,"Ji..Jin Seung"Jawab Heechul malu-malu,  
Semuanya melongo kaget bahwa Heechul akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk terlebih lagi Jin Seung.

"Ah..Baik,aku lanjutkan saja, or Dare?"Heechul bertanya pada Donghae setelah lama hening,  
"Ehmm…da..dare",  
"Baik,Hae…Aku mau kau nyebur(?) bersama Ddangkoming dan Ddangkomaeng di bathtub yang ada di kamar mandi"Perintah Heechul,  
"Mwo ?"  
"Sudah sana lakukan.."Ucap Heechul sambil men death glare Donghae.  
Akhirnya Donghae melakukannya ,*Oppa.. -"*  
"Cekrek"  
"YA,apa yang kau lakukan,hyung !"Donghae berteriak setelah melihat Heechul memotret dirinya yang sedang asik bersama Ddangkoming dan Ddangkomaeng,  
"Buat koleksi"Balas Heechul cuek.

"Giliranku,Jin Seung..Truth or Dare ?"Ucap Donghae setelah berganti baju karena bajunya yang tadi basah,  
"Ne, ..Truth",  
"Siapa anggota Super Junior yang paling kamu gilai(?) ?"Tanya Donghae,  
"Ye..Yesung Oppa"Jawab Jin Seung malu-malu,  
"MWO !"Seluruh orang yang ada disitu kaget kecuali Jin Seung pastinya,  
"Andwee..! Jin Seung lebih baik kau nge-fans denganku saja daripada dengan kepala besar itu"Kyuhyun menyeletuk.

"Hangeng oppa,Truth or Dare ?"Tanya Jin Seung pada Hangeng,  
"Eh…Truth"Jawab Hangeng ragu,  
"Kenapa oppa bisa menjadi couple Heechul oppa ?",  
Sebelum menjawab Hangeng melirik Heechul dan Heechul balas melirik Hangeng dengan tatapan _Awas-kalau-jawab-aneh-aneh-kau-yang-akan-kujadikan-nasi-goreng-Beijing _kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan Heechul,  
_'Jangan sampai salah ngomong,please'_Hangeng sudah berdoa supaya tidak dijadikan makanan Heebum ataupun nasi goreng Beijing,"Ehem..Karena waktu itu Heechul paling dekat denganku dan sangat baik hati padaku"Jawab Hangeng,'_Baik hati dalam memaksaku,iya'_lanjut Hangeng dalam hati,  
Tampaknya baik Jin Seung maupun Heechul puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Hee Yoong,Truth or Dare ?"Tanya Hangeng,  
"Dare"Jawab Yeon Min yakin,lagipula se-extrim apa sih tantangan Hangeng ?  
"Aku mau kau mencium di bibir,Kyuhyun"Perintah Hangeng sambil menekankan pada kata bibir,  
"Ehh~"Kyuhyun dan Yeon Min kali ini yang bersuara,  
"N..Ne.."Yeon Min pasrah,sebenarnya Yeon Min tidak tega apalagi ini adalah _first-kiss_ nya  
Yeon Min yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun langsung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun cepat,  
Kyuhyun terkejut sedangkan Yeon Min tertunduk malu hanya ada 1 kata di benaknya _'Ma..manis..'_

"Su..sudah giliranku,Kibum oppa,Truth or Dare"Tanya Yeon Min,  
"Dare"Jawab Kibum,lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba,kan ?  
"Aku mau oppa makan makanan yang dibuatkan Kyuhyun oppa"Perintah Yeon Min,  
"Mwo !"Seluruh orang disitu kaget kecuali Yeon Min dan Kyuhyun,  
"Jika Kyu yang memasak dapur bisa hancur !"Seru EunHae bersamaan  
~~~SKIP~~~  
"Ini makanannya",Kyuhyun memasak mie instan,dengan ragu Kibum mencicipinya,  
"Kyu,mienya terlalu lama direbus,kurang bumbu,dan telur forengnya masih mentah !"Kibum mengomentari masakan Kyuhyun,kemudian Sungmin secara sukarela mencicipi makanan Kyuhyun,"Kyu..ini bumbunya sangat asin..!"Seru Sungmin lalu ia segera ke dapur mengambil minum untuk dirinya dan Kibum.

"Hee Yoong,Truth or Dare ?"Tanya Kibum,kemudian Kibum meneguk air yang diambilkan Sungmin tadi  
"Truth"Jawab Hee Yoong cepat,  
"Siapa anggota yang kamu gemari di Super Junior ?"Tanya Kibum lagi,  
"Leeteuk oppa"Jawab Hee Yoong,setelah itu wajah Hee Yoong memerah,  
"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan nanti jika Leeteuk hyung mau membayari jika mereka kencan ber-2,kan Leeteuk hyung pelit"Eunhyuk menyeletuk,  
"Kayak kau tidak aja ,Hyuk"Timpal Donghae,seketika seluruh orang disitu tertawa kecuali Eunhyuk yang sedang kesal.

"Kami kembali..!"Seru Yesung dan Shindong bersamaan,"Ah,ingat jangan beri tahu apapun tentang jawaban Truth yang tadi,oke ?"Kata Sungmin mengingatkan,"OK"Jawab semua yang tadi bermain Truth or Dare."Nah,Sungmin hyung tolong bantu aku memasak"Kata Ryeowook kepada Sungmin,"Ne"."Eh,Siwon oppa dimana ?"Tanya Hee Yoong,  
"Oh,tidak !"Kang In berteriak,  
"YA ! Jangan berteriak memang mana 1 orang itu ?"Tanya Heechul,  
"Lho bukannya tadi bersama Kang In ?"Tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap Kang In tajam,  
"Ehehe..Tadi Siwon ke toko roti bersamaku,aku menunggu diluar akhirnya karena terlalu lama aku tinggalkan"Jawab Kang In

Sementara itu…  
"Uwaa…Mianhae dompet saya tertinggal di teman saya"Ucap Siwon meminta maaf kepada pegawai toko roti,kemudian ia berjalan keluar,"Hyung…!"Teriaknya mencari Kang In"Hyung… teganya meninggalkan ku"Ucap Siwon frustasi karena ditinggal,apalagi dia tidak membawa HP dan dompetnya hilang dibawa Kang In

**Begitulah,akhirnya Chapter 2 jadi juga…  
Mian,kalo jelek,karena saya masih pemula…  
Thanks buat yang udah mau baca **#bow**  
So,mind to review ?**


	3. The Blanket

TRAINEE  
Summary:3 orang trainee SM disuruh tinggal di dorm Super Junior ! Dan,ke-3 trainee tersebut merupakan yeoja ! Bagaimana reaksi ELF bila mengetahuinya ? Terlebih lagi ke-3 yeoja tersebut berpacaran dengan anggota Super Junior !  
Rating:T  
Genre:Friendship,Romance**  
**Disclaimer:Super Junior milik SM Ent. ,Anggotanya milik orangtua dan keluarganya  
Warn:OC,Thypo(s)

Akhirnya,Siwon pulang dijemput oleh Kang In dengan mobilnya._"Hyung..Teganya meninggalkan diriku di pasar"_Kata Siwon dalam perjalanan,"_Mian…mian…Habisnya kau lama"_Balas Kang hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan hyungnya.

"_Ah,hyung kau sudah sampai…Ayo segera dimakan masakannya_"Ajak Ryeowook setelah melihat hyungnya yang tertinggal akibat ulah Racoon_,"Ah..Ne"."Eh,Teukie mana ?"_Tanya Kang In melihat leadernya tidak ada,"_Dia melaundry seprai dan selimut"_Jawab Hangeng.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam KST,seluruh member sudah bersiap tidur begitu juga dengan Hee Yoong,Yeon Min,dan Jin Seung_."Ukh…Sempit.."_Yeon Min mengeluh_,"Sabarlah apalagi aku yang ada di tengah,terjepit kalian berdua,nih"_Balas Jin Seung.3 Trainee ini menyatukan 2 kasur yang berbeda dan Jin Seung yang kalah bermain menjadi orang yang ditengah kasur.

Tiba-tiba Jin Seung turun dari ranjang dengan membawa guling dan bantal,_"Mau kemana ? "_Tanya Hee Yoong,"_Tidur di luar"_Jawab Jin Seung singkat sambil membuka pintu."_Tapi,disini dingin,lho..Tapi sayangnya selimutnya disini tidak ada"_Yeon Min memberitahu Jin Seung,"_Minta oppadeul saja"_Perintah Hee Yoong,Jin Seung mengangguk singkat kemudian,ia pun keluar.

Jin Seung pun tertidur di sofa tanpa memakai selimut,ia malas atau lebih tepatnya takut meminta selimut dan menggangu member Super Junior,Ia tahu selimut dan seprai hari ini di laundry jadi jumlah selimut hanya pas-pasan lama kemudian Ryeowook dan Yesung keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil dan Ryeowook kaget melihat Jin Seung yang tertidur di sofa,"_Aigoo…Jin Seung kok tidur di luar ? Tanpa menggunakan selimut, lagi…"Komentar Yesung_,'_Dipikir-pikir ia imut juga kalu sedang tertidur'._*asik dipuji sama Yesung oppa#plak#digampar readers*

Yesung segera mengambil selimut yang ada di kamarnya,Ryeowook yang melihat perbuatan Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat seberapa perhatiannya dia ,sekaligus cemas karena takut hyungnya itu yang malah sakit."_Hyung ayo"_Ajak Ryeowook sesudah melhat Yesung menyeimuti Jin dan Ryeowook kemudian masuk kamar.

Jin Seung mengerjakan matanya,kemudian matanya membulat mengetahui dirinya telah berbalut selimut."Pagi,Jin Seung"Sapa Ryeowook,"Pagi, ,apa kau tahu siapa yang menyelimutiku ?"Tanya Jin Seung setelah menyapa Ryeowook,"Ah,itu Yesung hyung yang semalam menyelimutimu sekarang ia malah agak demam"Jawab Ryeowook kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Oppa,ajari aku membuat Dak Gang Jung(potongan ayam dan kentang yang digoreng lalu disajikan dengan saus yang pedas),ok ?"Ucap Jin Seung,"Eh,memang kenapa ?"Tanya Ryewook balik,"Aku ingin membuatkannya untuk Yesung oppa"Jawab Jin Seung,  
"Baiklah".

"Hei,Jin Seung,Wookie kalian sedang apa ?"Tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba ada di dapur,"Ah,Oppa aku sedang masak Dak Gang Jung kau cicipi dulu"Balas Jin Seung,kemudian Jin Seung mengambil sendok dan menyuapi Yesung dengan Dak Gang Jung buatannya,"E..enak"Kata Yesung memerah,"Ehem..Aku ada disini"Ucap Ryeowook karena kesal tidak dihiraukan,"Hehe..mian,mian"kata Jin Seung,"Aku mau dong.."Ucap Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba bersama Yeon Min,  
*ini oppadeul suka muncul tiba-tiba jangan-jangan hantu lagi*"Tidak boleh ini khusus untuk Yesung oppa"Jawab Jin Seung.

"Curang…"Jawab Kyuhyun,"Oppa,kalau kau mau kau bisa makan ini.."Yeon Min menjejalkan Kyuhyun dengan nasi bekas kemarin,"Huekk…YA ! Shin Yeon Min"Kyuhyun berteriak,kemudian ia mengejar Yeon Min tiba-tiba terpleset dan mendorong Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar,Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh ditangkap Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan…

STOP…kok jd kyumin sih..ulang-ulang…

Yeon Min tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja menginjak Heebum,Ia terpleset dan ditangkap Kyuhyun sedangkan Heebum yang terinjak kaget dan meloncat dan…..Heebum mendarat di muka Leeteuk sodara-sodara,"Gyahh..! Miaw…!".

Di dorm SNSD

"_Eh,eonnie,itu suara apa_ ?"Tanya Seohyun yang mendengar suara Leeteuk dan Heebum kepada Sooyoung sang shiksin yang sedang makan_,"Orang kejepit bareng kucing,kali"_Jawab Sooyoung asal Seohyun hanya mengangguk polos mendengar pendapat eonnienya.

Di dorm EXO K

"Hyung itu suara apa ?"Tanya sang magnae,Sehun kepada Suho yang juga sekamar dengannya  
"Molla…" Jawab sang leader sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

Back 2 Super Junior Dorm

Hee Yoong mengolesi wajah Leeteuk yang terdapat bekas cakaran dengan obat merah,Yeon Min meminta maaf karena menginjak Heebum,Kyuhyun marahin Heebum karena nongkrong di tengah jalan(?)*Kyuppa mulai kena virus Yeppa -,- ngomong sm binatang*.

Well,it's al because the blanket

Mian,klo crita ini jd pendek bgt soalny author sibuk#ditimpuk readers:author sok sibuk !  
Di review ya,yg baca*klo ada yg mw bc*  
Ok,author pamit dlu yh pai-pai


	4. Animal Lover

TRAINEE  
Summary:3 orang trainee SM disuruh tinggal di dorm Super Junior ! Dan,ke-3 trainee tersebut merupakan yeoja !Bagaimana reaksi ELF bila mengetahuinya? Terlebih lagi ke-3 yeoja tersebut berpacaran dengan anggota Super Junior!  
Rating:T  
Genre:Friendship,Romance**  
**Disclaimer:Super Junior milik SM Ent. ,Anggotanyamilikorangtuadanke luarganya  
Warn:OC,Thypo(s)

Setelah,insiden(?) karena selimut,akhirnya,seluruh member Super Junior berada di , tunggu ! KemanaHeechul ? "Heechul kemana ?" Tanya Leeteuk, "Disini…" Sebuah suara menjawab."Teukie mukamu kenapa ?" Tanya Heechul yang tidak tahu apa-apa,karena seharian berada di salon, "Tadi, Yeon Min menginjak Heebum secara tidak sengaja karena dikejar Kyu" Donghae menjawabnya spontan.

Semua member –kecualiHeechuldanDonghae- + Jin Seung,YeonMin,dan HeeYoong menatap horror kearah Donghae.

Hana…  
Dul…  
Set…

"CHO KYUHYUN !"  
Suara sang ratu kegelapan menggelegar,  
"Glek.."

PLAK !

~~~SUPER JUNIOR~~~

Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengusap pipinya yang berwarna merah hasil cetakan tangan sang ratu kegelapan puas akan hasil kerjanya kemudian berjalan ke segera kabur dari tempat kejadian sebelum habis ditangan sang pangeran kegelapan a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya dengan aura kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

~~~SUPER JUNIOR~~~

"_Bosaan~_"Yesung mengeluh sendirian di kamar,setelah sarapan member Super Junior memiliki kegiatan sendiri kecuali dirinya, Heechul, dan Jin dan Yeon Min sedang latihan,sedangkan Jin Seung akan latihan besok.

Yesung pergi ke ruang tamu dan melihat Jin Seung sedang bermain bersama para binatang yang ada di dorm itu –kecuali Ddangbrother ,Heebum,Bangshin,dan Champagne-.  
"Jin Seung-ah kau tidak bosan seharian bermain bersama para binatang itu ?" Tanya Yesung,  
"Ani,kenapa aku harus bosan,oppa ? Mereka 'kan imut~" Jawab Jin Seung yang tanpa sengaja membuat mimik yang melihatnya sangat gemas .

"Jin Seung-ah tolong ajak main Heebum dan beri makan ,ya" Heehul masuk ke ruang tamu sambil menggendong Heebum, "Ah,ne oppa" Jin Seung menjawab. _"Hyung,kau mau kemana ?" _Tanya Yesung, melihat Heechul sudah berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan masker, _"Aku mau membawa Champagne melakukan pemeriksaan rutin " _Jawab Heechul."Ya sudah,bye Jin Seung", pintu pun menutup.

Jin Seung kini sedang mengelus kepala Heebum lembut, "Kenapa kau menyukai hewan ?" Tanya Yesung membuka obrolan, "Ah,aku hanya suka melihat mereka, karena mereka itu imut" Jawab Jin Seung ceria yang sekarang mengelus kepala Bada."Kau punya hewan peliharaan ?" Tanya Yesung lagi sambil mengelus Kkoming di pangkuannya, "Ani,aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik" Jawab Jin Seung datar yang berbeda dengan tadi, ekspresi Jin Seung menjadi dingin.

Yesung yang melihat perubahan itu pun diam,"Mianhae"ucapnya, "Untuk apa ?" Tanya Jin Seung ,"Aku tidak tahu,mungkin ada cerita dibalik itu"."Tidak ,ya bagaimana kalau kita memberikan makanan untuk mereka lalu membersihkan kandang Ddang brother ?" Jin Seung berubah menjadi ceria lagi,"Ehm,boleh".Jin Seung menyuruh Yesung untuk menuangkan makanan ke mangkuk khusus hewan, sedangkan ia mengambil minum di dapur.

~~~SUPER JUNIOR~~~

"Omo…Apa yang oppa lakukan ?!" Jin Seung tampak kaget,"Eh waeyo Jin Seung-ah ?".Ternyata sodara-sodara Yesung menuangkan makanan kura-kura ! *se babo-babo nya oppa,ga smp segtny kli #digmpr clouds* Kemudian Jin Seung menyuruh Yesung memberi semua makanan itu ke Ddang brother dan ia pun menuangkan makanan hewan sesuai dengan spesiesnya(?).

~~~SUPER JUNIOR~~~

Kini mereka berada di kamar mandi, membersihkan kandang Ddang brother, Jin Seung mengeluarkan Ddangkomaeng dan ,ia tidak kuat mengangkat Ddangkoma,hampir saja Ddangkoma jatuh,tapi Yesung memegang tangan Jin Seung dan Seung kini hanya memerah, "Nah,ayo bersihkan kandangnya".

~~~SUPER JUNIOR~~~

Tubuh Jin Seung dan Yesung kini basah dan mereka berdua tertawa senang, karena mereka bermain kenapa Yesung seakan terpesona akan senyuman Jin , selain itu ada hal yang membuat muka Jin Seung memerah saat mengingatnya.

Flashback ~

"Hahahaha"suara 2 orang tertawa,setelah itu sang yeoja hendak meninggalkan kamar mandi, sayangnya lantai sangat licin,sehingga….

"Haapp…",Jin Seung yang terpleset segera ditangkap Yesung, mereka berpandangan selama beberpa setelah itu langsung melepaskan diri, Yesung menunduk dan Jin Seung kini mukanya memerah lagi.

Flashback end~

~~~SUPER JUNIOR~~~

Yesung bingung, tadi ia merasa berdebar-debar saat dekat dengan Jin Seung, ia memutuskan akan bertanya kepada Leeteuk yang baru saja pulang_."Teuk hyung ~"_ Yesung memanggil Leeteuk, _"Waeyo Sung-ie ?"_,_"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"._

"_Hmm..?"_, _"Kalau seseorang berdekatan dengan orang lain dan berdebar-debar perasaan apa itu hyung ?"_ Tanya Yesung polos *lpkn fakta bahwa yesung oppa prnh pcrn*.Leeteuk tersenyum, _"Itu namanya jatuh cinta Sung-ie"_.

~~~SUPER JUNIOR~~~

Leeteuk menghela nafas,sudah dari tadi ia membujuk Yesung untuk memberi tahu orang yang , Yesung tetap diam saja saat ditanyai akhirnya memberi tahu Ryeowook dan menyuruh Ryeowook menanyai Yesung.

"_Hyung~"_ Ryeowook memanggil Yesung,_"Ne,ada apa Wook-ie ?"_ Yesung menghentikan sesi curhatnya dengan Ddang brother._"Kudengar ada orang yang kau sukai"_Ryeowook berkata pelan,_"Ne"."Siapa hyung ?"_Ryeowook bertanya sambil memasang tampang penasaran, Yesung diam saja_."Tidak apa-apa, kalau hyung tidak mau , harusnya hyung segera menembak dia"_Ryeowook mencoba memberi saran pada Yesung_."Aku tidak bisa,Wook-ie","Eh, jangan bilang yeoja itu ada disini ?","Sayangnya benar ia ada disini"_ Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

~~~SUPER JUNIOR~~~

"_Mwo ! Kau terus suka kepadanya ?" _Hee Yoong yang mendengar curhatan Jin Seung bersama Yeon Min kaget,_"Ne,eonni"_.Walaupun berasal dari Indonesia mereka sudah terbiasa menyelipkan kosakata Korea dalam percakapan sehari-hari Yoong dan Yeon Min menghela nafas, _"Kau tau 'kan artis disini dilarang berpacaran dengan artis sesama agensi maupun diluar agensinya"_Yeon Min memberi tahu Jin Seung_,"Ne, juga hanya bisa mengaguminya saja"_ Jin Seung menjawab.

Hee Yoong sebenarnya curiga mengapa mereka ditempatkan disini, padahal di SM hampir tidak ada pekerja wanitanya kalaupun ada pasti yang sudah berumur untuk menghindari cinlok diantara , apa tujuannya mereka ditempatkan disini ?


End file.
